The Return of Lord Xarion
by TheFabulousWhale
Summary: Equestria's past was forgotten for a reason. Thousands of years ago there lived a terrible qilin, his name was Xarion. A ruler of Equestria with a heart as black as night. Before his sister, Xarion, forced him into an eternal slumber because of his treachery, he threatened to return and take Equestria for himself. (Rated K for violence)


**The Return of Lord Xarion**

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**The Children of Light**

The light of the morning sun rose over the horizon as the ponies of Ponyville woke up for another cheerful day.

FireBolt was one of those many ponies who would arise with the other ponies and with a smile on his face every morning. Although, this orphan was like many orphans, desperately wanting to go home with a loving family. His red/orange spiky mane and tail, along with his grey fur was extremely messy from moving around in his cozy bed. Ever since his parents died, Firebolt has been having nightmares every night which makes him stir in his sleep. Like every morning, he reaches out and picks up a picture of his parents that sits next to him on a bed stool. It will always make him smile.

WaterBrisk is always the first to wake up, rising early, cleaning up, and getting prepared for school. She always thought that doing this will give her a good life in the future. Like the rest of the ponies in the orphanage, she had a picture of her parents on her bed stool. Every morning she would hold the picture and say "Good morning", and then hug it. She heard the rest of the ponies snoring loudly and quietly giggled. Brisk headed to the bathroom at the back of the room and fixed up her long, pink, silky hair. When she exited the bathroom, she saw a familiar pony leaving the bedroom.

EarthStar, unlike the other ponies, would sleep in and was always late for school. By the time he woke up, all the other orphans were already heading to school. He jumped out of bed, knocking the picture of his parents over and almost smashing it. He then quickly placed it back on the bed stool and rushed to the bathroom, his red/white mane and tail, as well as his light grey fur, was a complete mess. Once he finished in the bathroom and headed down the hall to the main doors, he heard two familiar voices coming from the stairs that lead to the roof.

"What are you two doing up here? Aren't we supposed to be at school?"

I almost jumped to the sound of Star's voice, it was so sudden. I turned to see him climbing out of the trapdoor that leads to the main hall.

Brisk looked at him and laughed. "Star, school's out, remember?" Star stood there, dumbfounded. Remembering that the three of them graduated yesterday.

"Oh yeah… I remember." He threw his schoolbag on the ground and sat down next to me. "Wow, the sun is beautiful this morning. Good job, Celestia." The sun was just rising above the horizon, with different shades of red in the sky.

"Indeed," I replied. "Yah know why the sun sets red?" Brisk and Star looked at me with curiosity. "The sun is made up of many different colors, but red is the one that travels the farthest…"

"Wow," said Brisk. "That's cool." We all sat there in silence for a bit, until Star broke the silence.

"Oh, I forgot to get us something'..." He ran downstairs and came back with three light blue popsicles in only a minute. "Here yah go…" He handed the popsicles to us and I took a small bite out of it. It was so sweet, I almost spat it out.

"Whoa, it's salty!"

"Sea salt ice cream."

"You're kidding me!"

"Nope, not kidding."

"Sea salt ice cream?"

"Sea. Salt. Ice. Cream."

"Okay! Guys, let's just eat and enjoy the darn sun already…" Brisk blurted out.

Discluding the fact that all our parents are dead, our lives are pretty good. At dusk and dawn, we would sit on the roof of the orphanage and watch the sun. It would help us relax. Sadly, this will probably be the last time we will ever sit on this roof again. Star was pacing back and forth, he was thinking about what we should do for the summer. He then suddenly turned to us.

"Oh, I have a- oh crap!" He stubbed his hoof and landed face first on the roof. The building started to shake.

"What's going on?!" I yelled over the loud rumbling.

"I think it's an earthquake!" replied Brisk, yelling as well. I looked at the city of Baltimare, all the villagers were stumbling and running to safe locations. Some of the buildings were even crumbling. A filly ran into a house with a mare chasing after it, soon after they went in, the house collapsed and I looked away. Star slowly stood up, and as he did it, the earthquake died down as well.

"That was terrifying." Star said.

Me and Brisk looked at him. "And unusual," I said. "The earthquake started when you fell, and ended when you got up."

He shrugged. "Meh, just a coincidence."

Brisk stood next to me. "I think Bolt is right, it did seem a little weird…"

"What, you think I have some sort of superpower?"

"Something like that…"

"Riiight…" He walked to the edge of the roof. "So, by flicking my hoof, I'll rip a chunk of earth out of the ground?" Star lifted his hoof and flicked it. A small chunk of earth viciously ripped out of the ground just in front of the building. The ponies of Baltimare looked at the floating chunk of earth in terror. The three of us stood there, our eyes wide as our heads.

"Wat." said Star, dropping the chunk of earth back into the giant hole.

"Bro, you do have superpowers!" I exclaimed.

"You should be careful, Star, you can injure somepony…" Brisk muttered.

"Oh relax! I'm not gonna take over the world or anything!" I looked at Brisk.

"Wait, does this mean we have superpowers too?"

"Not likely…" She replied. I walked to the edge of the roof and looked at a tree near the orphanage. I raised my hoof and flicked it, only to see a blazing ball of fire appear and launch itself at the tree, completely demolishing it. Again, we all stood there with our eyes as wide as our heads.

"That must mean," Brisk started. "We all have superpowers, and they relate to our names. Earth, Fire, and-"

"Water… Your water..." I said.

"I guess…" Brisk pointed her hoof at a nearby lake and flicked it as well. The entire lake rose and formed into a large ball of water. She gasped and dropped the water back into the lake, splashing some of it on the shore.

"We do have some sort of powers…" Brisk said. "You guys remember that saying? With great power-"

"Comes great responsibility…" Me and Star finished, looked at each other, and then started laughing hysterically.

"I'm serious!" Brisk yelled over our laughter.

"Right, like we're using our powers for responsibilities!" Star said once we calmed down.

"I'm afraid so…" We all jumped at the sound of a voice behind us. When we turned around, a white stallion wearing a purple suit of armor and different shades of blue as his mane and tail stood before us. It was Shining Armor, captain of the royal guard. Following him was two expressionless guards wearing golden suits of armor.

"FireBolt, WaterBrisk, EarthStar," He started. "Princess Celestia would like to see you at once."

"Celestia?!" I exclaimed.

"Us?!" Brisk exclaimed.

"Now?!" Star exclaimed.

Shining nodded. "Yes, she says it's urgent, you will be taken there immediately by a carriage waiting for you at the front doors."

"If it's urgent, then we should go get prepared. Who knows what she wants…" Brisk said.

"Yes, pack up your things, you're going to be staying in Canterlot for a night or two…" The three of us were excited, nervous, and a little scared at the same time. Who knows what THE Princess Celestia wanted. We all rushed downstairs to our beds, Shining and the guards following behind, and then splitting off towards the main doors. I got to my bed and reached under for my suitcase. I didn't have much to pack, just some personal stuff and the picture of my parents. I looked around to see if anyone was watching. Alone. I held out my hoof and a ball of fire appeared, sending off a warm light. I didn't flinch or freak out this time though.

"Bolt! Come on!" I turned to see Brisk calling me over and Star dashing towards the doors. I looked back to my hoof and the flames were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>-+-<strong>Author's Notes-+-

Thanks for reading my story! It helps me so much!

If you liked it, give it a favorite and maybe even leave a review!

This is my first ever fan fiction (that I actually decided to post) so it may be crappy...

If you want an amazing story, check out Ronasaru's fanfiction, just search up: Gaian Elements Academy!

+ Yes, this has Kingdom Hearts in it, even if I didn't set it as a crossover fanfiction, that's because there will be multiple future crossovers!

See yah later!


End file.
